Mario Party 10
Mario Party 10 is an upcoming Mario Party game for the Wii U and the 3DS, and the sequel to Mario Party 9. As in previous installments, Mario Party 10 will feature new minigames, new boards, and new characters. Plot Toadsworth has planned a relaxing vacation in Goomba Springs, but Bowser is enraged as once again, he wasn't invited, so he creates a device that turns the vacation spot into eternal nighttime. He has also captured and imprisoned 7 of Mario's friends in numerous different places. Toadsworth decides to turn it into a competition, and will reward the character who can restore light to the boards the fastest a "Special Surprise". Game Modes There are many modes in Mario Party 10. They are all located in Mushroom Village, which makes its first appearence since the original Mario Party. (although it is now located on an island close to most of the Party boards, and has a complete redesign, but most characters in the village still appear) Party Mode Minigame Mode Battle Mode Mushroom Shop Mushroom Bank Option House Minigame Island Super Duel Mode Playable Characters Characters are seperated into 5 classes, each with 4 characters. These classes give you some advantages and disadvantages in certain minigames. The color represents the color of the characters Character Spaces and "Your Turn" messages. A character marked with a * is new. In Story Mode, only Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and DK are playable. Toad is the host, and the other characters don't appear. Default The default characters are most of the older Mario Party characters. They were sorted that way as a nod to the earlier Mario Parties. Hidden NPCs Bosses Most bosses appear as NPCs on boards in Party Mode and Battle Mode. They are marked with a * *Goomboss *King Boo* *Big Bob-omb *Gooper Blooper* *Bowser Jr.* *Bowser Allies *Diddy Kong *Toadsworth *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad (replaces Toad on some Retro Boards) *Red Koopa (replaces Koopa on some Retro Boards) *Koopa Kid (challenger in Story Mode) *Blooper *Hammer Bro. *Honey Queen *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Lubba *Polari *Goombas *Koopas *Pink Boos *Wigglers *Whittles *Lumas Boards Party Mode A total of 10 new boards appear in Mario Party 10, which is more than any other Mario Party game, surpassing the original Mario Party which originally held the record for the most at 8. A lot of the boards implement features from the earliest two Mario Parties, such as intersting endings with Bowser and the characters on the board. A board marked with a * is unlockable, and can be unlocked in Solo Mode. (except for Galaxy Finale, which has to be bought in the Mushroom Shop) *Goomba Springs *Peach's Garden *Mario's Valley *Wario's Bomb Factory *Luigi's Lagoon *DK's Jungle Shrine *Yoshi's Sky Paradise *Great Honeyhive* *Galaxy Finale* *Bowser's Void Palace* Retro Boards Mario Party 10 has a new feature, which is Retro Boards. These boards are from past installments in the Mario Party series. There are 14 total. Most of the boards are from the early Mario Party games. This was added for nostalgia. They are all unlockable, except for Yoshi's Tropical Island, and can be bought in the Mushroom Shop. *Yoshi's Tropical Island *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Western Land *Horror Land *Waluigi's Island *Goomba's Greedy Gala *Toy Dream *Towering Treetop *Neon Heights *Goomba's Booty Boardwalk *Toad Road *Eternal Star Battle Mode *Mario's Carnival *Boo Mansion *E. Gadd's Technolab *DK's Snow Hill *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Yoshi Creek Items Items appear on boards, and some special ones can be bought in the Mushroom Shop. These are marked with a *. *Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Bowser Suit Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Mario Category:Wario Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:SonicWiki Category:Party Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Luigi Category:Wii U Games Category:Peach